A percussion apparatus, such as hammer rock drills, are designed to deliver a repetitive impact in the axial direction of a rotating component (e.g., a drill bit). The axial impact forces the rotating component to engage a target material. In many instances however, when the percussion apparatus disengages from the target material, the repetitive impact continues and the percussion energy is then absorbed by the housing or other structures of the apparatus. This typically occurs when the apparatus is retracted or idling. This continuous repetitive impact negatively affects the life of the percussion apparatus as the absorbed energy causes fatigue in the housing or other structures of the apparatus.